Hit or Miss: PoT Random Drabbles by requests
by EiKiTouYuIchiMaSyuke Angel
Summary: A collection of requested drabbles. The drabbles started as a prompt. Most are OC stories, but not all of it are.
1. Closet

A/N: This is just a collection of short drabbles I wrote for my friends in Facebook. They are mostly OC stories, depending on the requests. I also put in my head cannons for each character.

* * *

**Tezuka Kunimitsu x Oc named Tamiko**

**Prompt: Closet**

* * *

If there was something that Tezuka currently regrets͵ that is for letting Fuji talk him in agreeing to this small tennis camp with the girl's team a month before graduation.

What came over him when he agreed to it, he didn't know. But it was always better to agree to the sadistic Tensai than face his wrath when not given what he wants. Fuji was evil in that way.

And now, he regrets it more as he sat there in the middle of an almost empty room with all of the boy's and girl's team regulars. A hat was sitting in front of him as everyone was anxiously waiting for him to draw a single paper from it. He metally cursed his team mates before pulling out a piece of paper.

Clearing his throat, he looked at the girl three seats on his left. "Tamiko..."

The girls literally "Ohhh"ed and "Ahhh"ed while at the same time giggling. How was that possible? Tezuka wouldn't want to know.

Silently, Tezuka stood up and emotionlessly walked towards the lone closet on the far corner of the room.

"Remember Tezuka, seven minutes." Fuji reminded him.

"Aa.." He looked back at the girl who was clumsily shuffling her way towards him as he adjusted his glasses.

"Don't let your guard down Tezuka~Nya" Kikumaru teased while the others laughed. Fuji was giving him a smile that almost made him shiver, note the word almost, as he closed the door, locking Tezuka and Tamiko inside the small and cramped broom closet.

"Umm.. Tezuka-san.." Tamiko started. "Can you move a bit?"

Tezuka tried to move back, but this just caused a huge box to fall on him which pushed him further to Tamiko who suddenly squealed loudly at the sudden closeness.

"Tezuka-san.."

"Hn.. I can't move further."

"Oh.." Tamiko blushed. "I.. I think there's a switch somewhere.." She then moved her hands towards the wall and tried to feel the switch. "Ah! Here it is.."

If it was to blush even further, Tamiko did as she just realized how really close Tezuka was now that the lights were on. One wrong move and they would be lying on the floor with Tezuka on top of her.

Tezuka just stared at her. This situation just made him to regret more on coming to this useless camp. He was after all just a teenage boy. Despite what everyone says, he does have hormones, he just chose to ignore it and concentrate on tennis. But now, being stuck inside a closet with a really pretty girl who he knows he likes, in a very 'close' position. Tezuka's mind was starting to go haywire, but of course, his face was as blank and neutral as always.

A few minutes, but felt like hours to Tezuka, Tamiko started to squirm which made things more harder, uncomfortable and awkward to him. "Don't move." He said in his most stern and strict voice.

"So-sorry.. " Tamiko squeaked and shuffled one last time before her eyes widened and her face turned as red as a Tomato. "Tezuka-san.. are you.. "

For the first time in Tezuka's life, he blushed and looked away. He was about to deny everything when he heard the door being unlocked.

As the door open, he inwardly sighed in relief. "Everyone, 50 laps around the house. Now." He crossed his arms as he got out of the closet glaring.

Everyone, even the still blushing Tamiko ran out of the room leaving him alone to follow his order.

Shaking his head, Tezuka then proceeded to the bathroom. He just wishes this camp would end soon.

* * *

-End-

* * *

Angel: My head Cannon Tezuka is just a regular boy who is too serious in tennis. Depite that, like any regular boys, he does gets his moments.


	2. Bedroom

**Yukimura Seiichi x OC named Nadeshiko**

**Prompt: Bedroom**

* * *

Yukimura was lounging inside his bed room as usual. He was bored to death. He wasn't allowed to play tennis for a while, as a precaution to his health. Sanada was out in their families' Dojo. Marui, Niou and Akaya were all at the arcade. Jackal was helping out in their store while Yagyuu and Renji were busy on Kami-sama knows what. It was a slow and boring day, these were parts of the days when Yukimura hated being sick, he got nothing to do at all.

He flipped his phone open and shut about five times, wondering if it was fine to bother Sanada for a while when his bedroom door opened.

"Seiichi-nii?" His sister's head popped out of the doorway.

He smiled at her as he sit up, putting his phone on the side drawer. "What is it?"

"Can me and my friend play here?" She fidgeted a bit at her request.

"Here in my room?" Yukimura chuckled. "Sure. As long as you're letting me join in whatever you are playing."

She grinned and nodded before running off to her room. A few minutes passed and she came back with none other than one of his classmate, Nadeshiko.

"Ara? I didn't know you were my sister's friend?" Yukimura gave her a small smile as he stood up.

"Hello Seiichi." Nadeshiko smiled back and bowed a bit. "Sorry to intrude. I was actually tutoring her. But she said you were alone, and well." She shrugged. " We've already done studying, so…" Nadeshiko then blushed a bit. "We were playing house…"

Yukimura chuckled. "I see. Well come on in and have a seat." He gestured for her to sit by the small table near his bed where his sister is already sitting happily.

Nadeshiko shyly went and sat beside him.

"Nadeshiko-neechan will be my mommy. Seiichi-nii will be my daddy~" the little girl said in a singing voice as she giggled and started setting up the room for their supposed house.

An hour went by and Yukimura's little sister fell asleep on Nadeshiko's lap. He slowly lifted her up from Nadeshiko and placed her on his bed. "Thank you for doing this for her."

Nadeshiko giggled. "Actually, it was for you."

Yukimura stared at her. "For me?"

The girl nodded. "She saw you looked bored for constantly staying inside your room, so she was worried. I suggested she ask if she can play with you. I know being sick sucks since you can't really do much."

"Ahh…" Yukimura looked back at his sister. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

Nadeshiko shook her head. "It's nothing." She then looked at her wrist watch. "I better go. Mom's waiting for me."

Yukimura nodded and walked towards her, a smirk was forming on his face. "Then let 'Daddy' say goodbye to you properly." He then kissed her softly on the lips.

Nadeshiko blushed madly. "S-Seiichi…" she bit her lip as she tried to form some words, but didn't know what to say.

"Ja, see you on Monday 'Mommy'." Yukimura smiled at her with his most charming smile as he led her out of his room.

Nadeshiko left without having anything to say at all. She then concluded that a bored Yukimura was really unpredictable and quite dangerous for her health. But she liked it. And will probably come back for more.

Yukimura chuckled as he watch Nadeshiko leave. He closed the curtains and took his phone from the drawer. He decided to text Niou and Renji. He needs information and a little bit of trick to make it up for his 'wife'.

* * *

**-end-**

* * *

**Angel:** My Head Cannon Yukimura. He's a sweet Big brother. XD and he uses Niou and Yanagi for his sadistic side. He loves to bug Sanada.


	3. Sleep Over

**Fuji Syusuke**

**Prompt: School Sleep over**

* * *

It was the day before the School Festival, and somehow all the members of the Tennis club have decided to sleep inside the school to finish their preparations. They were only doing a simple game stand, but the contraption Inui have decided to use was a bit complicated.

Rolling out their sleeping bags inside the club room, Fuji smiled his ever 'innocent' and 'heart-warming' smile. Eiji stared at him suspiciously though. His motto was after all 'A smiling Fuji is a Fuji you should never trust.'... or something along those lines. After a few minutes of nothing, Eiji concluded that fuji was pretty much harmless that night, or so he thought…

As they were all preparing to sleep, they heard loud exploding sounds coming from the tennis courts.

"NYA! We are being invaided!" Eiji yelled.

"Mada mada dane…" Ryoma said who was in the process of removing his cap for bed but decided to put it back on.

"Fssuu…" Kaidoh glared at particularly no one before going out of the club room to see what happened.

"K-kaidoh! You shouldn't go out! It's dangerous!" The mother hen, Oishi stammered as he ran after his kohai.

"That Mamushi…" Momo shook his head, but has a huge grin on his face as he also followed them.

Tezuka silently stood up and headed towards the court to see if there was any damage.

Inui, Kawamura, Fuji and Eiji all stared at each other before following the rest of the team.

What they saw was a mess. Green goo was scattered everywhere. Their set up was all ruined. But it wasn't that they can't fix it.

"Ah.. now we have to clean all of this…" Kawamura shook his head as he lifted one huge log that they were going to put on Inui's contraption that was now full of goo.

"Who would do such a thing?" Oishi shook his head.

Inui was busy scribbling in his notes kami-sama knows what as he inspected the scene. "We were sabotaged…"

Just then something flew over their heads.

"WAH! A UFO!" Eiji yelled as he hide behind Oishi. "I SAW A UFO!"

"Kikumaru-senpai there is no such thing as-"

Something passed across the sky again. And indeed, it did looked like a UFO. Then suddenly the spot lights around the court started flashing on and off.  
"W-what…"

"this is not good, not good at all!"  
"Everyone calm down… we just need to go back to the club room."

"ALIENS ARE GOING TO GET US!"

A huge green flash of light came a upon them and they saw a green figure just beside them, it was a bit dark but they could see the deformed face of it. They all scream (except for Tezuka, he doesn't scream but he was also scared as hell)then ran back inside the club room.

Momo and Kaidoh immediately locked the door and Eiji closed the windows.

"What are we going to do?! Are we gonna die?" Eiji frantically yelled.

"Keep quiet! They might hear you!"

"Senpai-tachi? Did anyone see Fuji-senpai?"

"WAH! WE LEFT FUJIKO OUTSIDE!"

* * *

At the Tennis courts, Fuji removed the green suit he was wearing and took out his phone. "Saa~ Yuuta." He chuckled. "Thank you for throwing all those freebies for me."

Yuuta grumbled behind the line. "I just wanted to get back at Echizen for beating me last time."

"I know, I know…"

"And Mizuki said that-"

"Who?"

"Mizuki-"

"Never heard. Well I'll call you back later and tell you the details."

And with that Fuji had successfully started their School festival with a bang.

* * *

**-end-**

* * *

Angel: know... it sucks.. XD My Fuji head cannon is that Fuji lets Yuuta help him with his pranks. And he still hates Mizuki. XD I'm bad at these kind of stories.


	4. Book

**Niou Masaharu x Oc named Irene **

**Prompt: Book**

* * *

He loved going to the library. Not to study, but to sleep. Okay, maybe not entirely to sleep, but the library was special to him. He had a lot of first there, especially with a certain someone. But that was beside the point right now, that wasn't why he was here now. He was here because he has a project. Not just any project, it was a special project.

Niou waved at the librarian, showing her the book he just took from the self before sitting across someone. His target and current project, Irene. He always saw her whenever he was in the library to sleep (or do other things), she was always there by the corner, reading tons of reading materials and references. She was one of the most studious girls in the school, and Niou has bowed to break her.  
"So~" He started.

"What do you want Niou Masaharu?" She replied, not even bothering to look up from the book she was reading.

"Do you come here often puri~?"

"You already know the answer to that."

"Ouch~ Stingy~"

Irene looked at him and raised a brow before shaking her head. "You know, you are polluting the air with that filthy mouth of yours."

"that hurts~" Niou said with a smirk. "Why are you so feisty? I haven't done anything."

"yet."

"You know so much about me~ are you that interested in me?"

"Yes, because I practically want to dissect you right now and see what kind of things are inside your brain."

"Great, so when can we start? I want you to dig around and poke things inside my head."

"urgg.. you are insufferable, you know that?"

"I get that a lot puri~" Niou grinned at her. "So what are you reading?" He then took the book from her hand. "Boy meets boy?" He said as his eyes widen a bit.

"by David Levithan." Irene replied as she took her book back.

"So it's a novel about gay people?"

"In a sense, yes."

"And here I thought you'd be studying." Niou said with a mock shocked looked.

"Funny, cause I thought you were here to sleep." She then smirked a bit. "Or maybe secretly meet up with that.. oh wait. I heard you guys broke up."

"You are seriously into me aren't you? You know too much about me~ puri."

"I'm just observant." She replied as she gathers up her materials. "I noticed the both of you often sneak to the 'darkest' part of the library."

"That doesn't mean we do something." Niou looked up to her as she stood up. "We're just friends goofing off." He grinned.

"Right." Irene took a book and hit it on Niou's head. "Read that. Then maybe you'll get him back."

Niou blinked and stared at the book he was holding. 'Becoming Gay: The Journey to Self-Acceptance by Richard Isay'. Niou then started to laugh loudly. That girl will be the death of him. It was rare for girls to know how to get him on his toes like that.

"Shh! You're in the library!" The librarian glared at him.

Niou quickly tossed the book he took earlier and placed the one Irene gave to him in his bag as he jogged to catch up to her. He may have dated Bunta, but now, he seems to be leaning on liking that girl. She was after all much more of a challenge than dating a guy.

* * *

**-end-**

* * *

Angel: My head cannon Niou is Bisexual. XD And I am a sucker for Toxic pair. (mostly anyone paired with Bunta)


	5. Ice Cream Store

**Shiraishi Kuranosuke x an OC named Shiratori Tsukino **  
**Prompt:** Ice Cream Store

* * *

It was a regular day, as regular as you can ever get in the daily life of Shiraishi Kuranosuke. He was currently out of his house and roaming around the local shops. He just bought a few items for his beloved Kaburiel when he bumped into one of his classmates, Shiratori Tsukino.

"Shiraishi-kun?"

"Tsukino-san!" Shiraishi gave her a warm smile. "What are you doing here? Isn't your house a bit far from here?"

"I was about to go to that new Ice cream shop down the road. What about you?"

"I just bought something for Kaburiel-chan." He then smiled a lopsided grin.

Tsukino giggles. "You are the only one I know who treats his pet like a girlfriend." She said while shaking her head.

"Oi! My Kaburiel-chan is precious. She needs a lot of love." He made a mock offended look, but was obvious he was finding it a bit funny.

"I get it. Now I really am craving for some ice cream" Tsukino raised her hands in defeat and started walking again towards the Ice cream shop. She then noticed Shiraishi following her; she stopped and raised a brow at him.

"What? Can't I join you for some ice cream?" He said with a sheepish smile.

"alright, but your paying." She replied with a grin.

"Stingy." Shiraishi laughed as they continue to walk.

* * *

"So, how long have you had Kaburiel-chan?" Tsukino started as she scoop up her vanilla ice cream. They were both now seated inside the icecream store, in a small booth near the back.

"Quite a while now." Shiraishi replied as he took another bite of his chocolate icecream. "I think about 4 months now?"

"You're taking care of her yourself?"

"Nah, Yukari is helping me."

As they continue to talk, a certain bleached haired guy suddenly sat beside Tsukino and ate the ice cream she was holding on her spoon.

"Niou-san!" Shiraishi exclaimed. Shock at the Rikkaidai regular's appearance. Tsukino was quite stunned and was staring at her spoon. That was practically an indirect kiss!

"Yoh!" Niou grinned and saluted to Shiraishi. "Having a date with your girlfriend. I see~ puri."

Both Shiraishi and Tsukino blushed.

"W-we're not dating." Tsukino stammered as she looked at the stranger next to her. "And who do you think you are?! That was my ice cream and that was my SPOON!"

Niou just smirked at her like it answered all her questions. This just made Tsukino baffled at guy's attitude.

Just as Niou was about to eat from Tsukino's ice cream again. They heard another male voice.

"Oi~ Haru! What are you doing there?" Marui's head popped out by the corner. "I'm not going to- ah! It's the guy from Shintenhouji!" Marui immediately went up to their booth.

Shiraishi blinked. "What are you both doing here in Osaka?"

Niou immediately took Tsukino's spoon and scooped up some icecream before replying. "We're on a date~"

Marui hit Niou on the head as a faint blush crept on his cheeks. "Baka." He then shook his head. "I heard about this new Ice cream shop. They had the most delicious Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice cream." He said with a grin plastered on his face despite the blush. "And Haru was about to pay for it." He turned to his 'boyfriend' and gave him a very stern look.

"Right~" Niou sticked his tongue out at Marui before wrapping his arms around Tsukino's shoulder. "Can you pay for it first? I'll give it back to you later~" He then grinned. "Sitting her feels nice~ puri."

Somehow both Marui and Shiraishi got irritated at that. Shiraishi stood up and pulled Niou away from Tsukino. "Niou-san, it's not nice to let your 'boyfriend' pay for your date." He said in an irritatingly mother like tone reprimanding his son.

"HEY!" Marui blushed further. Which earned Shiraishi a giggle from Tsukino.

"Fine~ I know when I'm ruining a date." Niou smirked and wrapped his arms around Bunta. "Now~ come on love and let's not disturb these two love birds. We still have a honeymoon to finish~"

"HARU!"

Both Shiraishi and Tsukino stared at the leaving couple before bursting out laughing. "That was weird." Tsukino said in between laughs.

"I think I can handle Koharu and Yuji any day than them."

"Why? I think Koharu and Yuji's stunts are more… hmm weird and... gayish?"

Shiraishi smiled at her and shook his head. "It's not about them being weird. Or even Gay for that matter."

Tsukino gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Shiraishi then leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Ahh~ Ecstacy." He then chuckled at her expression. " I rather have those gay team mates of mine than a bisexual like them hanging around you."

* * *

**-end-**

* * *

**A/N**: I suck at doing Shiraishi. XD So yeah~ I found the original request. It was a prompt for Shiraishi and an ice cream store. But I forgot about it the other day. So I asked again, and the requester said it's Niou. So I decided to put both. XD With a little Marui on the side [As usual].

My head cannon Shiraishi... hmm it's a bit complicated. But I see him as a bit playful and a little possessive. He loves Kaburiel so much, that she's practically his girlfriend. XD

Again, my head cannon Niou is Bisexual. XD


End file.
